Pokemon: Lavender War
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: America has become Fascist and it's up to Kagan Riolu, talk about a last name, to save it. Little side note, Kagan is a human. I'll get into that later in the story.
1. Prolog

Hello. I'm THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. This is the first fanfic I ever worked on, so it's sorta my baby. I'm still working on chapter 7. Its a really dark chapter. I need to listen to the Lavender Town music just to get it right. That's all. :)

* * *

**Prolog**

5/8/2019

Its been two years since it all started. Today is the day America turned Fascist. Yeah you read right. America turned Fascist. I know it sounds like a load of bollox but its true sadly. How did it happen? Well, it was when Obama was to step down because he had already served his two terms, about late 2016, when a new man came to the playing field, Thomas A. Eberstark. He was German but no one really cared. He said things that drew people to vote for him. He got 90% of the votes. He kept some of his promises but not all. He kept it up until 5/8/2017 when him & an army of highly trained Nazi soldiers, I guess, raided a nuclear launch base containing all of the codes to launch them. I know it sounds like a coincidence but its not (Then again I don't know how to use coincidence correctly). Eberstark arranged it all. He could have just taken the codes but he wanted to show his power. He threatened America & many other countries. He told American armies to lay down their arms or he would bomb cities. And he did bomb cities. Five cities. New Orleans, Phoenix, Atlanta, New York, and Dallas. Not because armies didn't lay down their weapons but because he wanted to; to see people suffer, to see people die, to see them in pain. A year later Eberstark staged a coup to overthrow the Mexican government. It worked and now Mexico, Cuba, & every country in South and Central America are Fascist. Now that we've caught up to the present lets talk about something you wouldn't expect to see in this moment in history. Pokemon. Yes, Pokemon. Talk about more crazy stuff. Lets get on with our story shall we?


	2. Chapter 1: In Command

**Pokémon: Lavender War**

**Book 1: A Journey Begins**

**Chapter 1: In Command**

5/8/2019 Log 1

Happy anniversary Fascists! Today you screwed the world. Load of Bollox if you ask me. So. . . First log entry. . . Don't know what to write about. . . I guess an infinite amount of dots indicating a pause.3 more months until its the anniversary that I joined the rebels. Damn I don't have anything to write about. Honestly I'm bored out if my mind. We haven't done a raid in weeks, I think I have an obsession to raisins, I keep checking the ammo in my Luger (German Pistol), & I think I'm insane. Hey! I do have something to talk about! My insanity! Wait. YES! Thats the call up alarm! We could be doing a raid soon! Oh! BTW im Kagan Riolu. Talk about a last name. Oh! & im 14.

End of Log Entry 5/8/2019

As Kagan left his tent, the light of the sun blinded him. When he adjusted his eyes, he saw many more tents, buildings, people, pokemon, & a flag bearing a Dragonite holding a shield. He turns to head to the large tent where the briefing will take place. As he walks to the tent he sees people & pokemon, young & old, happy & sad, in health & in sickness. Kagan reaches the tent & sees almost anyone with a gun had shown up. "Good mornin to ya chaps" said the General "Im just going to get to the point because I know we haven't done a raid in weeks. Recently, we got some info about a testing center where they are testing poison gas on pokemon. I would show you the images, but I feel as if they are to graphic" This gave the men a shock because the General never considered anything graphic. "Any way we are to head to the facility and destroy it, freeing the pokemon as well. Any questions?" "How long will it take to get their?" asked Graphen, which was one of Kagan's friends. "About 6 hours" said General. "Do we need to bring anything important?" asked another man. "No" "Where are we going?" asked Kagan. "Um. . ." The General shuddered. "New Orleans" This gave the men a shock. "New Orleans! Why would anyone want to go there?" whispered one soldier. "Isnt that place still radioactive?" whispered another. "Now I know what you're thinking" said the General. "But a large majority of the radiation is gone, but there are some hot spots, so be careful. Dismissed." And with that the men left murmuring to one another. Kagan left for his tent when. "Kagan, I need to speak with you. If you would please stay." said the General. Kagan stopped, turned around, & walked toward the General. "Sir?" said Kagan. "Kagan" said the General. "I would like you to lead this raid & before you say anything here." the General handed Kagan his katana. Not a sword for an Englishman like himself. "Sir!" said Kagan. "Sir I'm not ready I haven't even finished reading _The Art of War_!" " Nonsense!" said the General. "I know you're ready & besides, I wont be able to make it to this battle." "What do you mean?" Asks Kagan. "You will know in time." said the General "But before you go I would like you to know you are the closest I could ever have to a son. Dismissed" "Thank you sir." said Kagan. As Kagan left the tent Graphen stopped him. "Hey man what was that about? & why do you have the Generals sword?" "He said I was ready" said Kagan. "Then he said some stuff that confused me." "Confused?! You?!" said Graphen in surprise. "But you're the logical one, the guy that makes sense, Not the dirty guy. Im the dirty guy!" "I know." said Kagan annoyed."Let me finish. After giving his katana to me he said "I wont be able to make it to this battle." "I don't get it." said Graphen. "I dont eather." said Kagan. "But im in command now, so tell the men to be ready by tomorrow 0600." "Ok Ka... I mean yes sir." Graphen rushed off to tell the men. Kagan walked back to his tent. When he got to his tent he opened his log book.

5/8/2019 Log 2

So today was very crazy. We were told we were going to raid some sorta chem. wep. testing facility in New Orleans, Then the General gave me his katana, an Englishman carrying a katana. If you didn't know when a General gives you his sword it means YOU are in charge, & then he said "I wont be able to make it to this battle." What does he mean? Any way we are going to leave at 6am tomorrow. I'm in command now, but I don't think I'm ready.

**End of Log Entry 5/8/2019**


	3. Chapter 2: The Conflict

**Chapter 2: The Conflict**

5/9/2019 Log 3

5am. Don't remember the last time I woke up this early. Tired like crap. So today we are going to take a 6 hour drive from Bossier to New Orleans stopping at Baton Rouge to rest & plan the attack. Its going to be hectic. Got my Luger, got Generals katana, got _The Art of War_, I think I'm ready.

End of Log Entry 5/9/2019

Kagan gets up from his cot & grabs his things including his log book. "Um. . . Sir?" said Graphen. "Are you ready?" "Yeah" says Kagan. "Hey Graphen look you only have to call me sir on the battlefield or when we're in a meeting or at a briefing." "Yes si... I mean Kagan" Graphen walks out of the tent. "Oh!" Says Kagan. "I almost forgot. My Ipod thing. Damn I have a lot of music on here! _(HD) Chillstep ~ Pokemon - Lugia's Song (Synx Remix), Pokemon Gold/Silver - Lance/Red battle rock remix EXTENDED, 'A Lost Legend' | Ultimate Chillstep #4, 'Bohemian Rhapsody'_ ? Talk about a variety." Kagan walks out of his tent humming _Bohemian Rhapsody. _As he walks toward the flag a Pelipper bumps into him "Hey there" Says Kagan "You ok?" The Pelipper is badly injured. "Hey!" Says a man. "You found my Pelipper!" The Pelipper hides behind Kagan. "It won't stop running away from me. Now come here Pelipper." Pelipper is frightened. "Hey" Says Kagan. "I think I know why this Pelipper keeps running away from you." "Oh really?" Says the man sarcastically. "What do you think kid?" "I think you keep hurting it." Says Kagan. "Nonsense" Says the man. "It just can't fly well!" "I find that to be a load of bollox." Says Kagan. "You shouldn't use those words kid" Says the man. "It could get you in trouble." "Not when you're the general." Says Kagan. "Ya" Says the man sarcastically. "& I'm the king of China. Now give me my Pelipper!" "Hey Kagan!" Says Graphen running up behind him. "Is there a problem here?" "Yes there is" Says Kagan "Arrest this man for Pokemon Abuse." "What!" Says the man. "You cant do that you're just a kid!" "He's not just a kid" Said Graphen. "He's the general." "WHAT!" Says the man as Graphen arrests him. "YOU WERE SERIOUS!" "Didnt you see the sword?" Asks Graphen as they walk away. "Hey" Says Kagan. "Its going to be ok Pelipper. Lets get you to the medic tent." Kagan picks up Pelipper gently, brings it to the medic tent, & walks to the convoy. "Ok" Shouts Kagan. "Everyone ready!? "Sir yes sir!" Shout the men. "Then lets get moving!" Shouts Kagan.


End file.
